


分手风波

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform, 真人同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: 英语系六元x信计系一宝系列
Relationships: 刘昊然/王一博
Kudos: 3





	分手风波

B大的两位学霸系草分手了，据可靠消息，连蚂蚁森林的合种证书都删了，两院一片欢腾，据说有阵子两院的同学见面都在对暗号。  
“王一博。”  
“刘昊然。”  
两人互相递一个眼神，“分手啦。”  
随后就是一阵毫无形象的狂笑。  
此事仿佛就在一个小圈子里人尽皆知，丝毫没有传到两位当事人耳中，俩人该干嘛干嘛，这个干嘛主要指的是：一起打篮球打着打着不欢而散，一起吃饭互相往对方盘子里丢菜，一起睡觉……  
据刘姓当事人讲，一起睡觉还是挺和谐，王一博的小爪子攥着他的睡衣，睡着了也不愿意松开，当然他也不管别人膀胱愿不愿意，一直攥到天光大亮，才让人去放水。  
别给了别给了，玛德，撑死了。  
不管怎么说，归根结底，说一千道一万，是分手了。  
从此大路朝天，各走一边，王一博踩着他的滑板，刘昊然骑着他的自行车，从学校最著名的情人桥分行左右，痛苦而决绝。  
根据当时在场的不愿具名人士透露，王一博眼含泪水，刘昊然眉头紧皱，虽没有一个人说分手，但此时无声胜有声，假设有特效师在场，必然白雪皑皑，撑伞而行，忍不住回头去看，那人背影逐渐消失在天地间。  
事实上，王一博回头了，他踩着滑板滑出几米远，然后叫刘昊然：“你踏马欠我的一顿火锅记得还！”  
刘昊然咬着牙对他比中指：“明天晚上学校南门魔鬼辣锅等你！”  
围观群众唏嘘不已，约饭约会约架傻傻分不清楚，最终各自散去，而两草分手的消息不胫而走，一个晚上就从最南边的二食堂传到最北边的雕塑馆。  
百年校庆以来又过了三十六年，才有了这样的盛世。外语学院欢歌笑语，计算机学院载歌载舞，恨不得批发打call棒，拉起横幅，誓死守护自家千倾地里的独草，虽然不知道外面在闹什么，此时正窝在刘昊然寝室里的王一博反正心情不怎么愉快。  
“都跟你说了不要吃那么多，你以为魔鬼辣是写着玩啊？吃完了还要打篮球，怎么没给你打个肠穿孔呢？”  
刘昊然忍着腹痛缩在床上听王一博数落他，本来就苍白的小脸加上拒人千里之外的表情，让王一博气得想把手里给他晾着的热水泼他脸上。  
“你计划谋杀我的时候表情太明显了。”刘昊然哼了一声，滚了一圈面朝墙壁不理他了，王一博活了十九年，从不知道人类可以幼稚至斯，不由去掰刘昊然的包子脸，“你回头，别朝左边睡，压到心脏了。”  
刘昊然眼圈都红了，不知道是疼的还是让他给气的，“我就朝左边睡，咱俩都分手了，我右边没人了！”  
哦，是委屈的。  
他这一委屈，王一博就来劲了，说出来可能没人信，王一博小时候在家乡那可是鼎鼎有名的白皮黑芯，大家都穿着开裆裤在一起玩，他就三分柔弱两分沉默地在后边当跟屁虫，等一到了该做饭的时候，家长组团撤退，他马上直起腰杆指挥这个指挥那个，一群小屁孩被他耍的团团转，回到家吃了饭洗白白后才能回味过来不对劲。  
不过他可不会承认喜欢他就欺负他那套是真的，要怪就怪刘昊然圆鼓鼓的脸太好掐了，没一会儿就让他掐出来几个红印。  
“刘源儿我警告你，分手这事儿是你先提的，别恶人先告状，我现在搁这儿低声下气地伺候你那是看在你请客的面子上，可别会错意了。”  
刘昊然惊恐地看着他，嘴里说着低声下气，手上写着趾高气昂，腮帮子都被他扯疼了。  
“王一博你给我住手……呜呜呜……”  
“你哭啊，你哭出来我就停手。”王一博用两个手指头拧他的脸，把刘昊然薅得话都说不清楚。  
不知道的还以为限制级逆西皮了。  
刘昊然忍了又忍终于忍无可忍，一把夺过杯子砸在桌上，双手按着王一博的肩膀把他扣在了床上。  
他瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，脸上乱七八糟的红痕，又因为腹痛气势弱了不少，王一博好整以暇地看着他，“干什么？”  
“干……今天干不了你，肚子疼。”  
他滚到一边哼唧起来，王一博无语地叹气，“水差不多可以喝了，我先回了。”  
他爬起来走到门边，想想又回头：“你床下面药箱子里有奥美拉唑，实在疼得厉害就吃。”  
门被关上了，刘昊然凄惨地歪在床上，最后水也没喝，药也没吃，狼狈地睡了过去。  
第二天，刘昊然因感情破裂自暴自弃导致身形消瘦，化为传说中的痴情美男子被口口相传，同样的，王一博因没心没肺分手了还想着火锅，沦为了大家心目中的年度渣男，最终痴情传说与年度渣男在一食堂碰面了。  
“你踏马还吃这么油的东西？”  
王一博小声骂他，把自己盘子里的大白菜鸡毛菜空心菜油麦菜一股脑地倒进刘昊然碗里，又把刘昊然盘子里的喜羊羊美羊羊……啊，不是，把蒸羊肉煮牛肉炸鸡肉炖猪肉扒拉到自己碗里。  
“看什么，吃你的。”  
说完就是一刻钟的大快朵颐，刘昊然看着他旁若无人地吃肉，只觉得想吃他的肉，生的熟的都行，不挑。  
不愿透露姓名的旁观者最后在校报上留下只字片语，助各位自行还原现场：刘昊然眼圈都红了，恨不得生啖其肉，王一博似无所觉，还用筷子指着对方的碗催促进食，刘昊然吃了历史上最为憋屈的一顿饭，最后碗筷砸在餐桌上的声音震耳欲聋，仿佛一道天雷将两人的关系轰成碎片。  
于是。  
于是当晚刘昊然就去王一博宿舍睡了，没想到吧。  
王一博怕黑，晚上要攥着刘昊然的衣服才能睡着，衣服上还得带着刘昊然的味道和体温，缺一不可，白天在食堂刘昊然一看他的黑眼圈就明白了原委，晚上只好主动送上床，第二天一早放完水回来还凑到王一博面前嘴贱：“以后我们这样各取所需也挺——”  
王一博抬手给了他一巴掌。  
打完人他自己反而难受得不行，噘着嘴跟刘昊然说：“你根本就不需要我，一直都是我单方面需要你，现在我也不要你了，你以后不要再来了。”  
刘昊然一脸懵逼地看着他。  
这一巴掌不仅是各种意义上的一拍两散，也把两院的火热气氛拍熄了。刘昊然不再去找王一博吃饭，每天一副被抽干了精气神的模样，王一博更是整个人都垮了，出街没背小滑板，看着自己新买回来的两套乐高发呆。  
两系同学看着自家种了这么久的花草都蔫了，也没了喜闻乐见的心情，跟着惴惴不安起来。  
分手后的一个周三，刘昊然下午没有大课，三点钟就从教学楼走了出来，顺路走过操场的时候，看到自己的前男友踩着滑板坐在篮球场的观众席上，一边喝水一边盯着场上孤零零滚落的篮球。  
刘昊然看了一会儿，不自觉握紧了拳头，太久没见过王一博这副茫然的样子了，他烦躁地撸了一把自己的短发，转身准备离开……被身后一群暗自替他使劲儿的迷妹迷弟吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？想打篮球就去啊。”他疑惑地挨个儿打量了一遍，为啥每个人脸上都是恨铁不成钢。  
一位学姐在推举下走上前来，刘昊然下意识退了一步，“学姐，话说在前，告白无缘，越说越烦，开口慎重。”  
学姐无语凝噎，只想把他摁在地上摩擦。  
“你准备什么时候把小博追回来？”  
她翻白眼加叉腰，一下把刘昊然镇住了，回头看了一眼王一博所在的地方，人已经走掉了，空荡荡的球场一个人都没有，刘昊然叹了口气，回头对学姐坦白：“是我的错，上个月他在社团玩滑板摔到了腿，我太担心了，说话重了点儿，还……还扬言要把他的滑板丢掉，一博气得好几天没跟我讲话，后来被我撞见在社团练习，我就……”  
学姐点了点他的脑袋，“得学会尊重小博的选择知道吗？”  
“其实一开始我们也没真闹成这样，我哪儿舍得啊，疼他还来不及，”刘昊然小声嘟囔，心里悔成一片，“都怪我嘴欠，一句话就把他惹火了。”  
“打你了吗？”  
“打了，特别疼。”刘昊然委屈地捂脸。  
学姐捶了一下他的肩膀，“把另一边脸让他再打一次，给我把咱们外语学院的媳妇儿追回来。”  
“哦，”刘昊然点点头，“……那是我媳妇儿，不是咱院的媳妇儿！”  
学姐带着大部队走了，刘昊然溜溜达达往计算机学院去，二十步之后就遇见了往他这边来的王一博。他停在原地，王一博抬头看到他，也就不走了，两个人就隔着两棵梧桐树的距离对望着，最后是王一博妥协了，几步跨了过来。  
“我反悔了，”他面无表情地盯着自己的前男友，“按你说的各取所需也行，我睡不好觉，吃不好饭，乐高也没人一起——”  
刘昊然一把捞过来，搂着他的腰抱紧了，“脸疼。”  
王一博抬手从他背后绕过来摸摸他的脸，“给我看看。”  
“不，”刘昊然不放手，“你打了人就要负责任，不然我就送你去吃牢饭，知道吗？”  
王一博沉默了一瞬，问：“牢饭有火锅吗？”  
“没有，白面馍馍就酱瓜，”刘昊然揉乱他的头发，“可能有凉面条，带蒜泥的。”  
“那我不去……了吧。”  
“好，你就跟我各取所需一辈子，要是不放心，你就跟我去领证，夫夫不能做对对方不利的证词，这事儿你得知道。”  
王一博闷声笑了，“你是不是傻的。”  
一场短暂的分手风波告一段落，两人恢复如初，两院重修旧好，连蚂蚁森林都重新种了一棵，依旧是狗粮管饱，撑死不埋，但大家都觉得比没啥吃还是强多了，对不对？

【没了


End file.
